


The Happy Life They Never Had

by 5catteredrosepetals



Category: Arata Kangatari | Arata: The Legend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5catteredrosepetals/pseuds/5catteredrosepetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. What would it be like if Yakata and Himeou finally got to be together? Take a glimpse into the happy life they never got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Life They Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for these two because I saw how much they loved each other, yet they could never be together because of their roles in society. This is my exploration of what they would be like if they lived in our world without any societal obligations.

Every morning he would wake up a few minutes earlier than his wife. His unevenly cut emerald hair flying up in different directions and the evidence of sleep still having a firm grip on him as he tried to rub it out of his eyes. He would groggily look over to the sleeping form beside him and smile to himself. Her long silver hair would be splayed out all over the king sized bed they shared. Her slim petite form would be curled up into a ball beside him, her slender hands gripping his waist. If there was one thing Yakata liked more than just having two baths a day and a germ free environment, it was Kikuri, his wife and his princess.

He loved the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He loved how delicate and doll like she looked, and he admired how long and soft her eyelashes looked up close. Being careful as to not wake her up, he gently took her arms off of his waist and walked over to the bathroom connecting with their bedroom. The warm blast of water washing over him is enough to jolt him out of his sleepy stupor and get him ready to take whatever the day throws at him. He comes out smelling like Jasmine and honey. Just as he's drying himself off and fixing his hair, in walks Kikuri, her hair disheveled and tangled. But she doesn’t care. All she cares about is the handsome man in front of her.

“Morning sleepyhead~” she says as she stands on her toes to give him his morning kiss.

He returns her kiss before watching her step into the shower stall and stripping off her nightgown. As he goes to brush his teeth, he watches her silhouette through the frosted glass door and steam as she scrubs herself down and begins the tedious work of having to wash 6 ft of hair. He'll help her comb her hair out later once she gets out of the shower he decides. He fishes out a pristine dress shirt, tie, vest, pants and pair out boxers out of the closet and starts to dress himself. He hears her stepping out of the stall and bushing her teeth. He finishes fixing his tie and picks up a hair brush to help her out. A long time ago, he suggested to her to cut her hair at a reasonable length so that she could take care of it better. She told him that she still has a lot of attachment to her hair and that she wasn’t ready to part with it just yet.

Yataka's long thin fingers are gentle yet swift though when it comes to her hair. He ponders if the reason why she keeps it long is because she likes the feel of him touching it as he tackles one particularly stubborn knot. It takes a while but at long last, they've combed through all the knots and tangles. He dashes out the bedroom when he realizes that he has to start making breakfast. He leaves her to her own devices as he gets the eggs out and starts making scrambled eggs for both of them. He could have let Kikuri do all the housework all by herself, but what kind of a gentleman would he be? There would be no way he was going to do that to her.

The smell of bacon and toast wafted through the kitchen as the emerald haired man continued to put the finishing touches on both their meals. Kikuri came in some time later, her long silver hair tied into a loose bun and wearing a light orange blouse knee length shorts. They both sit down and make small talk as they eat. They both talk about the news, and what's been going on at work. After they are done, they both clean up and do the dishes together. Its the little moments like this that make them cherish every single moment they have together before their day officially begins.

Once they finish the last of the dishes, Kikuri kisses him farewell before going off on their own ways to work. She goes off to work at an elementary school, ready to be surrounded by hundreds and thousands of loud and enthusiastic children. He goes off to work at a butler cafe, ready to handle any chaos that comes from either the customers or his coworkers. Once he arrives, he slips on his gloves and puts on his apron. Now his day can begin. His customers range from middle aged house wives to women in their 20s to high school students who decide to skip school that day. Most of them usually come in here just to see him and only him.

He doesn't understand why though. The cafe has other men in here aside from him. There's Kannagi, with his long silver hair, brilliant red eyes and brash personality. Next there's Akachi, whose stoic demeanor helps keep Kannagi in line whenever he's being rude to the customers. Most of the women are scared of him because he rarely smiles and when combined with the scars that cover his face, makes him look like a thug. Though Kugura's good looks bring in customers, he winds up hitting on them every chance he gets, shirking away from his duties. So he leaves it up to Yorunami, the cafe's most effeminate butler, to keep him in line and to charm people with his refined and dignified personality.

All day long, he spends it being hit on by women of all ages, even when he tells them that he's married and not planning on leaving his wife any time soon. He gets into all sorts of arguments Kannagi about how to do things and whether or not something has been properly cleaned. Although it can be frustrating, deep down, he enjoys his work. He likes serving people with a smile (despite how irritating some of his coworkers can be). At the end of the day, he knows its all worth it when he gets home and is greeted by his equally-as-exhausted wife.

They both indulge each other as they sit at the table eating dinner. Tales of that little kid who shoved someone into a mud puddle, and that one wealthy customer who gave a generous tip revolve around the table. After dinner, Kikuri does her lesson plan for tomorrow while Yataka unwinds and does some chores around the house. He doesn't want to burden her with even more work once she finishes her lesson plan. He insists on doing the housework while she focuses on what to teach the youngsters. It starts getting late by the time they finish what they are doing. They head to their room and slip into something more comfortable.

It is obvious how much they've missed each other once they climb into bed together. They close the gap between them and make sweet gentle love. She cries his name over and over while he handles her with the utmost respect and care that she deserves. He knows which buttons to push to drive her insane, but he is also gentle so that he doesn’t hurt her. She desperately cries for more, not wanting him to stop. Who was he to not comply to her wishes? As they both are nearing their limits, they cling to each other desperately as if their lives depended on it. Finally, they come whilst crying each others names. Exhausted and covered in sweat, they collapse and drift off to sleep where they dream of gods living in weapons and a young boy who would lead them all.


End file.
